


Dancing

by Dotdotbeepdot



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Reminiscing, Slow Dancing, i guess i can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: A plan to take down Mark goes wrong and Dark is left in the hands of the infamous actor.Based on a drawing I did on my tumblr Bingiplierdaily





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> https://bingiplierdaily.tumblr.com/post/188641272422/yeemo-pilots-bingiplierdaily-you-know-that  
the art if you want to see it and  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXjZeCL0C9o  
a song that I recommend listening to while reading  
Okay now you can read

Dark wasn’t even sure how this happened. The plan was simple, Mark shouldn’t have seen it coming, shouldn’t have found them and stop them.

Currently, Dark was frozen in place, unable to move. Despite the years they spent understanding themself and their powers, Mark had more experience with his own. He stalked around Dark with a predatory smile. Dark’s aura was writhing and shrieking, blue and red faces screaming alongside their own flat expression. The twins tried desperately to get out of Mark’s hold.

“I’m not even going to ask  _ why  _ you are here and  _ what  _ you are doing with  _ him _ ,” Mark spat out his sentence with a charming smile. Ever the actor, after all these years. “But I’m always  _ glad  _ to see an old friend. Or two in this, special case.” Dark snarled.

“We are not friends,” Dark hissed, voices blending together in their fury. “You’ve lost that privilege a century ago.” Long before the party.

“Ah, that’s right,” Mark said as if it just occurred to him. “Friend’s don’t usually say wedding vows.” His smile turned shark like and he grabbed one of Dark’s hands and spinning them around, gripping the back of their suit once they stopped spinning. Music played somewhere above them, a familiar song that made Dark sick.

“Tell me Dark,” Mark hummed as he forced them into a waltz. “Do you ever miss this?” He took a step to the right, slowly going around the room. Dark followed his moves with stumbling feet. Too familiar.

“What do you mean?” they played dumb. Let Mark talk their ears off, if it gets Wil enough time to find his way back from wherever he was, Dark can play along until then.

“Oh you must remember our wedding,” Mark laughed in a good natured way, spinning Dark around once more and catching them when they tripped. He dipped them and held tighter when Dark struggled. “I remember you were so nervous about dancing, you were out of your element. But your smile when you took my hand… some days I still dream of that smile and think everything is alright. That you didn’t leave me for some fool and were fast asleep at my side.” His soft, genuine, smile turned sour as he yanked Dark back to their feet and continuing the dance. “You stumbled on your feet just like now, but you showed grace and dignity, even in your failure. One of the many things that kept me falling.”

“Let me go Mark…” Dark’s command came out soft. The hand on their back smoothed out, but did not let go. Mark pulled them closer and smiled down at them. The smile looked sad, reminiscing the life he thought he had with his wife.

“Do you ever miss it, Celine?” Mark’s question held a bittersweet note to it, letting out a broken laugh. “Being us?”

Dark has heard this question before. Same words, same laugh, different lovers. But the painful feeling in their chest was always the same.

“I do,” they couldn’t lie. Not about this. Of course they missed their life, that small time that Mark clung to when thinking over his marriage, skipping over the screaming and fighting. They missed being alive more than anything in the world. “But that is over Mark. You killed any chance of gaining it back the moment you killed us.”

Mark’s face dropped, the waltz stopping short. The music echoed among the empty room, sounding so much more overwhelming with the absent of the dance. In a moment of weakness, Dark brought up a hand to hold Mark’s face, making him look them in the eye. They leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his closed mouth, lingering a little longer than they should have. Mark didn’t kiss back, tightening his grip on Dark, almost crushing their hand, before letting go and turning abruptly and leaving.

The music stopped as the door slammed behind him. With that, everything came crashing down on Dark like a tidal wave and leaving them alone to hear the twins screamed out their sorrows.


End file.
